Immobile
by Asrial
Summary: Odin condamne Loki a vivre. Ca ne semble pas une punition atroce au premier abord. Mais Odin a toujours été créatif pour punir Loki. Au point de le condamner a l'éternité, a vivre, les yeux ouvert, immobile, jusqu'a ce que les soleils s'éteignent.
1. Chapter 1

Immobile

Chapitre 1

Thor caressa la joue de son frère, les larmes aux yeux.

Derrière lui, les Avengers piétinaient d'un pied sur l'autre, perdus entre horreur, fascination et satisfaction.

"- C'est ton PERE qui lui a fait ça ?"

Le prince hocha la tête lentement.

"- Oui…."

"- Pour….Combien de temps ?"

Thor ne répondit pas. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

"- Pour toujours….j'espère que ça vous satisfera, agent Barton."

L'archer avala péniblement sa salive.

Immobile, dans son armure de combat, son casque sur le crâne, sa lance à la main et le regard fixe, Loki regardait droit devant lui.

Thor lui caressa encore la joue.

Elle était froide, douce mais sans la moindre réaction.

Froide parce que bleue. Les lignes claniques de son appartenance à la famille royale de Jotunheim s'étalaient sur son front comme une couronne de chair que personne ne pourrait lui retirer.

"- Il est….conscient ?"

"- Oui…"

"- Il nous entends ? Il nous voit ?"

Le prince hocha encore la tête.

"- Et il restera ainsi, immobile, sans changer, sans jamais bouger, a voir Asgard bouger autour de nous sans jamais pouvoir en faire partit, sans pouvoir vivre à nouveau. Immobile pour l'éternité. Sans que rien ne puisse le tuer. Sans que rien ne puisse le blesser. Sans que le temps n'ai la moindre prise sur lui, juste à regarder la vie des autres passer devant lui, jusqu'à ce que Odin est pitié et le libère.

Cette fois, Thor pleurait sans chercher à se cacher.

"- THOR ! Cesse donc de te lamenter sur cette poupée cassée." Pesta Odin en s'asseyant sur son trône.

Juste derrière lui, la forme immobile et presque marmoréenne du jotun ne semblait même pas respirer. Il n'y avait pas la moindre conscience dans son regard, pas le moindre sentiment. Mais Thor savait.

Il savait que son frère vivait encore dans ce corps entravé par magie par son père.

"- Je te sauverais, Loki. Je te le promets." Murmura-t-il en caressant encore la joue de son cadet.

Loki méritait une punition, oui. Mais pas CA !

"- THOR !"

Le prince jeta un regard haineux à son père.

Les yeux rouges de larmes, celui de Frigga pour son époux était emplis de dégout aussi bien que de résignation horrifiée.

"- Tu ne réalises pas tes actes, Odin."

"- Je fais ce qui doit être fait !"

"- Tu ne peux séparer un enfant de sa mère."

Le roi eut un geste irrité vers son épouse.

"- Cette créature n'a jamais été ton enfant !"

Frigga se tut.

Ce n'était pas d'elle qu'elle parlait.

Désolée, elle secoua la tête.

Entre les racines d'Yggdrasil, les norns adaptaient la nouvelle donne à l'avenir. Et non l'avenir à la nouvelle donne.


	2. Chapter 2

Immobile

Chapitre 2

La barbe du roi était plus longue. Elle lui arrivait largement sur la poitrine à présent.

Dans sa main, son marteau de guerre pesait lourd. Plus lourd que jamais. Mais ce n'était pas Mjolnir qui se refusait à lui. Il était juste épuisé.

La guerre avait été longue et difficile.

D'autant plus difficile qu'elle avait eu lieu contre Midgar.

Le temps avait passé depuis le temps des Avengers. Le temps avait passé depuis la mort de ses amis. Les siècles avaient passés. Les millénaires avaient passé.  
Et Odin régnait toujours.

Une vague de dégout intense passa sur le visage de Thor.

Il venait de ravager Midgar pour l'empêcher de les attaquer avant.

Et son père dormait encore.

Il avait à moitié détruit un royaume qu'il aimait parce que les luttes d'influences étaient devenues telles que Midgar était devenue dangereuse et affamée de puissance. Même Asgard n'était plus à l'abri de leur soif de pouvoir, de leur technologie.

La modération dans les inventions qui avait été le cœur des dernières années de Stark était mort depuis bien des siècles. Plus personne a part lui ne se rappelait même de ce nom.

Plus personne ne se souvenait de la mort d'un vieux guerrier au cœur de métal qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour protéger sa planète d'elle-même.

Alors Thor avait frappé, le cœur en miette, avant que ce ne soit son monde qui le soit.

Le jeune roi s'était vautré sur le trône.

La tête renversée en arrière, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son frère.

Depuis près de deux milles ans, Loki était là, immobile, silencieux, sans qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour lui.

Thor venait là souvent, la nuit. Il lui parlait, lui suppliait d'être patient, qu'il l'aimait, qu'il parviendrait à le sauver.

Mais Loki restait là, immobile, le regard sec a fixer le monde droit devant lui comme une statut marmoréenne de reproche et regrets.

Les jeunes enfants avaient peur de cette statue de chair, les serviteurs également.

Certains disaient qu'ils entendaient son murmure la nuit, quand ils devaient passer dans la salle du Trône. Ils entendaient une voix douce et mesurée, éduquée et un peu railleuse qui leur murmuraient à l'oreille.

Ils entendaient un rire grinçant et cruel.

D'autres disaient avoir vu des lueurs, des ombres fugitives ou avoir senti des odeurs. Une odeur de neige fraichement tombée, de souffre brulant et de pierre chauffée à blanc.

Thor avait passé des nuits et des nuits dans le silence de la salle du trône mais, malgré ses yeux brulés d'insomnie et sa gorge serrée de larmes, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'autre que l'ombre de son frère jetée au sol par les lunes. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'autre que le souffle du vent dans les tentures ni sentit rien d'autre que l'odeur du cuir qui montait des vêtements de son frère.

Alors il avait supplié son père. Supplié et supplié encore. Il avait proposé d'enchainer Loki a lui par la magie. Il avait proposé de l'exécuter même, pour le sauver de cette vie qui était pire de la mort.

Que restait-il de l'esprit brillant de son frère après des siècles à hurler en silence sans que personne ne l'entende. Que restait-il de Loki prisonnier de son propre corps, condamné à ce silence immobile jusqu'à ce qu'Odin se satisfasse de sa cruauté.

Thor avait tout essayé pourtant. Mais Odin refusait, encore et encore.

Seul le roi avait tout pouvoir.

Alors il avait attendu.

Il avait appris, acquis, mesuré, préparé.

Il avait été couronné.

Et Odin avait sombré dans le Sommeil.

Thor s'était précipité auprès de son frère.

Mais il n'avait toujours pas pu réveiller Loki. Il n'avait toujours pas pu le libérer.

Le roi se leva pour venir caresser la joue de son petit frère qu'il aimait si fort.

"- Je trouverais un moyen, Loki. J'y arriverais. Je te promets. Sois patient."

"- Tu ne feras rien du tout !"

Thor siffla de colère.

"- Odin…."

"- Jamais tu ne le libéreras ! JAMAIS !"

"- Je le libèrerais dès que vous serrez froid et que Gungnir sera mienne. Et chaque jour qui passe le rapproche de sa libération." Gronda Thor, la fureur et la rage brillants dans ses yeux.

Odin leva Gungnir après avoir longuement observé son fils, un regret évident sur le visage.

"- J'ai été faible. J'ai été fou, Thor. Je croyais vraiment que tu parviendrais à apprendre. A comprendre. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas exécuté cette chose. Mais ça n'a pas suffi. Je n'aurais jamais du te faire couronner. Cette créature restera toujours plus importante pour toi que tout le reste n'est-ce pas ?"

Thor se redressa, très digne.

"- Loki est tout pour moi."

"- Alors il est temps d'en finir.

"- NON !"

Thor voulu interposer Mjolnir entre Gungnir et Loki mais ne fut pas assez rapide.

La pointe de la lance toucha le jotun au niveau du cœur.  
Puis elle tomba sur le sol avec un claquement métallique, comme vidée de sa substance.

"- Comment est-ce possible ?"

Horrifié, Odin se mit à balbutier.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Il ramassa la lance. Elle était froide comme la glace entre ses doigts. Toute sa magie avait été sucée hors d'elle. Il faudrait longtemps avant qu'elle ne siphonne assez de magie à son environnement pour reprendre vie.

Il se rabattit sur la lame à son côté. Comme Gungnir s'était vidée de sa substance, l'épée se brisa net sur l'armure du prisonnier.

Il n'y eut pas un signe de reconnaissance dans le regard immobile de rubis.

Pas un signe, pas un mouvement.  
Rien.

Juste la magie des armes siphonnée l'une après l'autre

Odin fixait la chose qui avait été son fils avec horreur.

Il avait condamné Loki à ne pas pouvoir mourir.

A ne pas pouvoir être tué…

A ne pas pouvoir se réveiller…..

Dans son orgueil et sa cruauté aveugles, il l'avait condamné à la survie, le laissant là, dans le silence, à se nourrir de la magie autour de lui pour soutenir le sort qui le condamnait à l'éternité.


	3. Chapter 3

Immobile

Chapitre 3

Odin tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Il rampa en arrière.

Une moitié de Gungnir gisait à quelques mètres.

Et au-dessus de lui, Thor le toisait de toute sa taille, Mjolnir à la main.

"- Tu nous a tué tous les deux, Thor. Tu as tué Asgard."

Le prince déchut n'eut pas un sourire.

Le sang coulait sans qu'il ne s'en soucie dans sa botte.

Sa poitrine était transpercée par la pointe de l'arme de son père. Malgré son cœur transpercé, il tenait debout.

Thor ne regardait même pas son père.  
Derrière lui, Fenrir attendait son prix. Malgré son œil arraché par les combats, sa patte avant presque coupée, il attendait le prix promit depuis toujours.

Heimdall gisait dans la poussière, mort, près de la queue de Jörmungand. Le grand serpent était parvenu à se trainer comme il avait pu pour entourer en partie sa mère.

Sleipnir, seul, tenait encore sur ses jambes.

Comme son oncle, il avait été mortellement touché mais tenait encore, uniquement par orgueil.

"- Et vous m'avez condamné à Ragnarok."

"- TU ETAIS SENCE NOUS EN SAUVE !"

"- Et vous avez détruit la tapisserie des Norns en y arrachant Loki." Siffla Frigga, en larmes.

Sa robe était déchirée, mais elle portait son armure. Son épée était tachée de sang.

"- Je vous avais dit de ne pas séparer une mère de ses enfants. Vous avez arraché Loki à la course de cet univers. Alors les Norns ont rétablit l'équilibre."

"- Suffit." Siffla Thor.

Fenrir bondit sur le vieux roi mourant.  
D'un coup de dents, il lui arracha la tête puis se traina aux pieds de sa mère. L'énorme loup frotta son museau contre la joue de la statue vivante avant de s'écrouler, mort, sur le sol.

Sleipnir se traina à son tour vers sa mère. Il se coucha près de lui. Ses naseaux effleurèrent ses cuirs avant qu'il se s'écroule à son tour, terrassé par la perte de sang et son flanc arraché par des dizaines de lances.

"- Thor."

"- Vous avez encore une chance de survivre mère. Partez."

La vieille reine secoua la tête.

A l'extérieur du palais, elle entendait les hurlements de terreurs des Asgardiens qui mourraient sous les coups des légions levées par Thor.

Elle entendait son peuple qui s'éteignait.  
Elle entendait le néant qui n'allait pas tarder à les recouvrir.

Mais Thor n'était pas le Chaos. Thor n'était que le Tonnerre.

Thor n'était pas la Destruction créatrice.

Thor n'était La Mère des Monstres.

Comment aurait-il pu donner la vie après l'avoir détruite.

Asgard devait mourir et renaitre par Ragnarok.

Mais Asgard allait juste mourir parce que sa renaissance fixait l'univers de son regard vide pour l'éternité.

Les portes de la salle du trône finirent par céder sous les assauts des troupes qui assaillaient Asgard.

Thor leur avait promis richesse et gloire.

Il les avait galvanisés pendant des siècles après avoir été chassé parce qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son frère.

Il les avait rendus fou d'une faim destructrice que même Thanos n'avait jamais pu égaler.

Il leur avait livré Asgard en pâture parce qu'il se fichait des royaumes.  
Seul comptait pour lui son frère.

Sans lui pour le retenir et le canaliser, l'obsession l'avait dévorée de l'intérieur au point de lui ravir la raison.

Alors il avait sombré dans la pure bestialité que Loki avait cherché à repousser chez lui.

Depuis mille ans, avec ses troupes, il avait ravagé royaume après royaume, achetant les mercenaires, épargnant ceux qui acceptaient de le suivre et détruisant ceux qui s'opposaient à lui.

Il était venu à Asgard pour détruire et libérer son frère.

Il avait réussi la première partie.

Sans plus se soucier de sa mère et de ses cris alors que ses soldats la repoussait avec les autres prises de guerre, il se laissa tomber aux pieds de Loki.

"- Asgard est tombée, Loki."

Avec un sourire fou, il arracha la pointe de Gungnir de sa poitrine sans se soucier des hoquets de ses hommes ou de leur peur devant le spectacle de cet homme en armure, immobile et rigide devant lequel leur chef s'agenouillait lentement.

Thor posa la pointe de la lance aux pieds de son frère, puis Mjolnir.

Ses forces l'abandonnaient en même temps que son sang se rependait un peu plus en mare sur le sol à chaque fois que son cœur épuisé battait avec difficultés.

Il caressa la joue de son cadet, la tachant de son propre sang.

"- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Loki. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire."

Ses forces l'abandonnèrent.

Derrière lui, ses hommes n'osaient pas approcher.

Thor tomba à genoux puis s'écroula sur le sol.

Incapable de convaincre son cœur de battre encore, il roula sur le dos pour voir encore le visage immobile de son cadet.

"- Loki… S'il te plait….."

Une humidité qui n'était pas la sienne tomba sur sa joue alors que ses yeux se fermaient pour toujours.

La masse de barbares couverts de sang recula

Leur chef était mort.  
Et au-dessus de lui, marmoréenne, immobile, la statue pleurait.

Ils fuirent, massacrant les derniers Asgardiens qu'ils avaient avec eux, détruisant cette race qu'ils croyaient à présent maudite.  
Depuis quand les dieux pleuraient pour les morts ?

Ils quittèrent la planète ravagée, la laissant en proie aux flammes, aux insectes et aux tourments des éléments qui s'apaisaient lentement depuis la mort de Thor.


	4. Chapter 4

Immobile

Chapitre 4

Ils étaient arrivés par petites unités, par accidents.

Ils avaient empruntés les couloirs d'Yggdrasil sans le réaliser.  
Il ne restait plus grand-chose des grandes civilisations des Royaumes.

Les plus évoluées taillaient la pierre.

Les moins évoluées se vêtaient encore de fourrure et mangeaient leur viande à moitié cuite sur des feux fait dans ses foyers en pierre.

Ils apparaissaient parfois dans le dôme d'or immobile depuis des siècles, par accident, sans savoir comment ils activaient le pont.

La plus part mourraient lors du transfert.  
Ceux qui survivaient mourraient souvent de faim dans l'observatoire.

Quelques-uns, plus curieux, trouvaient le courage de sortir et de remonter le pont arc-en-ciel.

Ce qui avait été Asgard n'était plus que ruines écroulé.

Les bâtiments qui se dressaient avec orgueil vers le ciel avaient été détruit par les flammes et le temps. La magie avait quitté les autres, les murs fortifications s'étaient émoussés et la vie sauvage avait repris ses droits.

Les loups avaient pris tanière dans ce qui avait été des bergeries. Des oiseaux nichaient dans ce qui avait été des statues monumentales

Mais le pont, immobile et indestructible sauf sous la fureur du tonnerre jouait encore son rôle.

Ceux qui venaient-là ne pouvaient repartir.  
Ceux qui avaient la force d'aller de l'avant pouvaient survivre.

Alors il survivrait.

Le jeune guerrier serrait sa lance dans sa main.

Le reste de sa tribu avait été transportée ici avec lui.

S'il se referait aux enseignements de sa tribu, il devait être dans le domaine des dieux.

Il fit signe aux survivants de le suivre.

Ils étaient une trentaine.

Autour d'eux, les squelettes de ceux qui les avaient précédés dans l'antichambre des dieux s'accumulaient.

Mais ils allèrent de l'avant.

Ils franchirent le seuil de l'observatoire pour rester saisit par le ciel qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qui n'était pas le leur.

Leur planète n'avait qu'une seule lune brisée.

Les anciens disaient que les dieux étaient descendu sur terre pour les punir de leur pécher et avait détruit leurs cités de pierre qui se dressaient vers le ciel.

Tous y croyaient.

Tous avaient vu les restes des buildings sans savoir ce que c'était, la connaissance enfuit depuis des siècles.

L'humain, le chef des chasseurs, fit signe a ses hommes de protéger les femmes et les enfants qui étaient avec eux

Lentement, effrayés, ils remontèrent ce qui avait été la large avenue qui conduisait autrefois du Bifrost au palais.

Les larges portes étaient arrachées à leurs gonds.

Des siècles de feuilles mortes, d'animaux et d'usure avaient transformé le bâtiment monstrueux en une coquille vide et indiscernable au milieu des autres.

La pluie commença à les tremper.

Ils entrèrent.

A mesure que la tribu s'enfonçait dans ce qui avait été la salle du trône d'Asgard, les humains se serrèrent un peu plus les uns contre les autres.

Ici, la corruption du temps n'avait pas ravagé les lieux autant qu'ailleurs.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied de la grande estrade, ils s'agenouillèrent tous.

La statue ne les regardait pas.

Elle fixait le vide devant elle.

Sa peau était bleue, son regard était rouge et il serrait dans sa main une lance bleue qui jetait une douce lueur autour d'elle.

A ses pieds, un squelette reposait près d'un énorme marteau de guerre.

Autour de lui, trois squelettes animaux l'accompagnaient.

Les humains se prosternèrent jusqu'au sol.

Leur dieu ne ressemblait pas à l'image que les anciens leur avaient décrit mais il les avait guidé jusque-là.

Ils avaient trouvés leur dieu.

Le chef de la tribu passa sa main sur le marteau.

Il le souleva sans peine.

Il fut le sol.

Alors il remercia le dieu de son cadeau.


	5. Chapter 5

Immobile

Chapitre 5

Ils avaient évolués.

Ils avaient découverts.

Ils avaient appris.

Une vigie avait été désignée pour surveiller le pont entre les mondes.  
Ceux qui avaient la chance de les rejoindre étaient toujours accueillis avec respect et attention. Ils étaient les élus de Dieu.

Les squelettes des ancêtres avaient été installés avec recueillement et dignité dans le mausolée du pont. Ils étaient les premiers que les élus rencontraient avant la vigie.

Comme les ancêtres avant eux, ils foulaient le pont de lumière pour gagner le temple.

Les bâtiments avaient été nettoyés au court des siècles à mesure que la population des lieux augmentait.

La première tribu s'était reproduite.  
Sous la tendre surveillance de leur Dieu, ils avaient crû en nombre, en force et en connaissance.

Ceux qui arrivaient ne croyaient pas à la Voix de Dieu.  
Alors les Premiers les laissaient une nuit dans le Temple.

Ils les laissaient avec le Dieu pour qu'il leur parle.  
Et il leur parlait.

Alors ils croyaient et rejoignaient la tribu.


	6. Chapter 6

Immobile

Chapitre 6

Les tribus s'étaient déchirées.

Il y avait la première, celle qui avait le contrôle de tout et surtout du temple, ceux qui vivaient dans le luxe et l'oisiveté, entièrement tournés vers le service de leur dieu.

Et il y avait les autres.  
Celles qui n'étaient que les servantes de la première.

Celles qui n'étaient que des esclaves à la grandeur du Temple.

Lorsque la disette avait frappée, lorsque la maladie avait ravagée les troupeaux, ils avaient demandé de l'aide au Temple.

Ils avaient demandés à être exempté d'une partie des taxes. Mais le Temple n'avait rien voulu savoir.

Leur Dieu voulait ses offrandes disaient-ils.

La révolte avait grondée.

Un dieu ne pouvait être aussi cruel, quel qu'il soit.

A part les Premiers, personne ne voyait jamais leur Dieu.

Il vivait pourtant au fond du Temple, dans le Sanctuaire disait-on.

Certains disaient l'avoir vu.

Il disait qu'il régnait sur le monde avec le serpent de la connaissance derrière lui, le loup de la victoire à la gauche, le cheval des batailles à sa droite et que son général restait à ses pieds, prêt à obéir au moindre de ses commandements.

Les Premiers avaient prévenu. Leur Dieu ne laisserait pas de misérables créatures comme les autres remettre en question l'ordre établit.

Alors ils avaient eu peur.

Puis l'hiver était venu.

La peste avait ravagée les étables et les berceaux des nouveau-nés.

Alors ils n'avaient eu plus rien à perdre.

Ils avaient marché sur le Temple.

Les Premiers n'avaient pas été durs à tuer malgré leur magie.

Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient gémis avant de mourir sous leurs houes ou leurs haches que leur Dieu avait dû les abandonner.

Ils étaient morts.

Alors leurs assassins étaient entrés dans le saint des saints.

Ils étaient entrés et leur rage meurtrière avait été remplacée par une terreur révérencieuse.

Il était là, immobile, sous la lumière de la verrière du toit qui était la seule fenêtre du Temple Intérieur.

Immobile, le regard rouge comme sur les icones des petits temples de leurs villages. La peau bleue, les lignes magiques qui courraient sur ses joues et son front.

Et les Gardiens étaient à ses pieds avec son Général.

Et le premier prêtre, à genoux devant leur Dieu qui priait et suppliait pour qu'il le protège. Pour qu'il protège son Temple.

Il avait tenté de soulever le marteau de guerre aux pieds du dieu pour se défendre avant de hurler de rage. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il le soulever ? Pourquoi ? D'autres l'avaient pu. Les premiers prêtres étaient les outils de leur Dieu ! Pourquoi l'abandonnait-il !

Le chef des insurgés avait donné ordre de le tuer.

Le prêtre s'était débattu. Plusieurs fermiers étaient morts sous les coups de sa dague acérée jusqu'à ce qu'un des paysans ne pose la main sur le marteau et le soulève.

Il était Digne de son Dieu.

Il avait tué le premier prêtre.

Il avait été le premier roi.


	7. Chapter 7

Immobile

Chapitre 7

Les siècles s'étaient suivis.

Les millénaires s'étaient écoulés.

Les civilisations étaient nées, avaient grandi, avaient été abattues par d'autre jusqu'à ce que les Palais s'écroulent, jusqu'à ce que les Temples s'effacent et que la mémoire même des générations qui étaient mortes s'effacent.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien.

Ni personne.

Jusqu'à ce que l'atmosphère elle-même de ce qui avait été Asgard rende les armes et disparaisse, soufflée comme la bougie du gâteau d'anniversaire d'un enfant de deux ans.

Il n'y avait plus rien.

Rien que cette statue de chair immobile, ses trois gardiens et son général qui fixaient l'éternité du même regard immuable.

Puis des flammes étaient tombées du ciel.

Le vaisseau s'était posé sur ce qui avait été bien des millénaires avant, le pré ou était né le cheval à huit jambes qui reposait dans la poussière des temples près de sa mère.

Des humains étaient sorti du vaisseau.

Ils étaient retournés à l'état de bêtes, ils étaient retournés à l'état de singe à peine assez évolués pour allumer du feu puis avaient recommencés.

Lentement, pas à pas, ils avaient suivi le long chemin de la découverte et de l'apprentissage qu'ils avaient déjà parcouru une fois.

Ils n'étaient pas plus forts, ils n'étaient pas plus solides, ils ne vivaient pas plus vieux, mais leur soif de connaissance, leur curiosité, ne s'était jamais apaisée.

Ils avaient appris, découverts, compris, utilisés…

Ils avaient gagnés l'espace à la recherche des légendes qui parlaient de ce pont de lumière qui menaient aux dieux.

Ils avaient trouvés les passages, ils avaient trouvés la vitesse nécessaire pour arpenter les branches.

Ils avaient suivi les branches mourantes d'Yggdrasil, ensemençant à nouveau l'arbre-univers qui dépérissait lentement.

Ils étaient parvenus à ses cimes.

Le groupe était réduit.

Ils n'étaient que dix.

Ils avaient remontés ce qui avait été une large avenue pavée d'or.

Ils avaient suivi leurs instruments à la recherche de vie.

Une vie.

Il y en avait une.

Une seule sur le caillou mort qu'était devenu Asgard.

Ils l'avaient trouvé.

"- Il est vivant !"

"- impossible."

"- Capitaine, je vous assure, il est vivant."

"- Il faut l'emmener."

Ils avaient essayés mais n'avaient pas réussi.

Ils avaient tout tenté : découper le sol, le soulever, le téléporter.

Mais rien.

Il n'y avait rien à faire pour l'enlever de sa place, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient pu retirer les quatre squelettes qui le gardaient ou retirer l'énorme marteau à ses pieds.

Alors ils avaient construit un dôme autour de la créature immobile qui semblait garder la planète depuis des millénaires.

Ils avaient daté les os.

Ils avaient daté les lieux.

Ils avaient refusés d'accepter d'abord.

La créature ne pouvait avoir enfanté les trois monstres.

Le squelette sur le sol ne pouvait être le père des trois monstres.

Ils ne pouvaient veiller sur ce monde depuis plus de soixante millénaires.

Ils les avaient nommés.

Ils étaient devenus la Mère, les Gardiens et le Général.

Des scientifiques de centaines de mondes étaient venus.

Aucun n'avait pu les aider. Aucun n'avait pu comprendre

Le dôme était devenu le Mausolée.

Des illuminés y avaient vu leur Dieu, encore.

Des clans s'étaient formés, des factions étaient apparues et le chaos, encore avait ravagé les lieux.  
Les sectes s'étaient succédés, les missions, les militaires, les chercheurs…  
Les siècles, les millénaires sans que rien ni personne ne parvienne à libérer le prisonnier.

Puis le Mausolée avait fait comme le Palais et le Temple avait lui.

Réduit en poussière, balayé par le vent de l'astéroïde glacé qu'était devenu Asgard, Le prisonnier avait contemplé la mort de son monde.

Encore.

Il avait vu les lunes se détruire.

Il avait vu les étoiles s'éteindre.

Puis il avait vu le soleil grossir, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que même ses Gardiens, ses enfants, Thor, se dissolvent sous la chaleur monstrueuse de la supernova.

Mais il n'était pas mort.

Même alors que la pierre fondait autour de lui, il fixait toujours l'univers devant lui, sans un mot, immobile.

Jusqu'à ce que le soleil s'effondre et que le trou noir, enfin, l'engloutisse, lui fermant enfin les yeux sur les millénaires, et libérant enfin le chaos en lui qui attendait de pouvoir enfin réensemencer l'univers.

* * *

Note : cette fic peut se finir ici.  
Si vous voulez qu'elle se finisse "bien", vous pouvez allez lire l'épilogue. Sinon, restez en là.


	8. Chapter 8

Immobile

Chapitre 8

Epilogue.

Le Jotun expulsa le bébé.

Il était blessé. Près de lui, son compagnon et ses deux fils ainés tentaient de le calmer.

Le bébé, conçut pendant la guerre, était trop petit.

Il avait subi trop de privations et de blessures pendant sa grossesse pour que la petite chose a pu se développer correctement. Il était déjà étonnant qu'il se soit accroché aussi longtemps.

"- Il est vivant !" Farbauti était étonné.

Son troisième enfant était né à la moitié de sa gestation à peine. Il ne devrait même pas être aussi bien formé.

Laufey jeta à peine un regard sur la larve bleue.

"- Jette-le."

Farbauti aurait dû obéir. Il l'aurait dû, il le savait. Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Le bébé le fixait d'un regard si calme… il ne pleurait pas, il se s'agitait pas.

Il avait juste tendu sa petite main encore souillée de fluide vers son visage.

Ses doigts étaient si fins pour ceux d'un bébé… Il tenait dans la paume de son père..

"- Farbauti."

Le consort du roi de Jotunheim ne dit rien.

Il posa juste le bébé dans les mains de son compagnon.

Les insultes de Laufey moururent sur sa langue lorsque le regard sinople du bébé croisa le sien.

Ce n'était pas le regard d'un bébé.

Ce n'était même pas le regard d'un Jotun.

"- Loki."

Le nom lui était venu sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Le bébé sourit calmement.

"- Mon roi, Odin demande audience."

L'ultime assaut des troupes d'Asgard aurait lieu bientôt. Normalement, Laufey aurait refusé la proposition d'Odin et préparé ses troupes au combat.

Il baissa les yeux sur son enfant. Ce bébé qui ne devrait pas vivre.

"- Je le recevrais."

"- Thor."

Laufey tressaillit.  
Comment ce nouveau-né connaissait-il le nom du prince d'Asgard ?  
La magie courut sur les doigts du bébé avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, un petit bracelet avait été passé autour de son poignet.

Jotunheim vivrait et il partirait pour Asgard vivre avec son fiancé.

Son Général.

Ne resterait alors qu'à redonner la vie à ses Gardiens.

Les Norns n'étaient pas si cruelles.

Son fardeau serait de Savoir.

Mais cette fois, il aurait droit à une vie.

Peut-être qu'en Sachant, il pourrait faire ce qui était juste. Juste cette fois.


End file.
